nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:WIP
Below is a list of rules about Template:WIP. Sections Editing when a Page has a WIP It is important that you, whether you have an account or are anonymous, that you do not edit a page which has a WIP on it. There are a few times when you can edit and there is a WIP on a page (see the section "When you can edit a page which has a WIP"). You will be warned if your edit did not comply with editing a page that has a WIP. If you have to be warned three times, on the fourth you will be blocked for one week. After your block, if you continue to edit like before, an exceed three warnings, you will be blocked again, this time for 1 year. If you find that you edited for a good reason, although breaking the rules, you may bring it up with an admin. When you can edit a page which has a WIP You may edit a page that has a WIP only to correct bad grammar, sentence structure, coding, or adding a template to the bottom of a page. By "adding a template to the bottom of a page", this is restricted to navigational templates such as Template:Hot Air, Template:Sandman, Template:Roly Poly, etc.. If you want to add something to a page that has not been listed previously, then you can leave a message, and ask if you can add some content to the page, or leave them what you wanted to add to the page. You may not impersonate the user and say that you can edit or say that in real life they said you could. The user must write to you through the wiki that you can edit. That means they cannot say you can through Email or other types of communication off wiki. Pre-edit WIP placing Pre-edit WIP Placing is when a user places a WIP before adding any content to the page which they wanted to add. This should be avoided. WIP Spamming WIP Spamming is when one user places several WIPs on pages without adding any content other than the WIP. This can be seen as WIP Spamming if it is done on several pages. WIP Name editing In WIP's, the name of whoever is editing it is listed. The name should not be changed at all. Restricted Page Editing Users may use WIPs to prevent other users from editing pages. This should not be done at all. If it is found this has been done, the WIP will be removed, and the user blocked for a week. Admin Page Editing Admins have the privilege of editing all Mainspace pages on the Nitrome Wiki, even pages that have WIPs. Admins do this usually to correct spelling, grammar, or helping with coding. 72h Rule When a new update/game/demo is released, no WIP's are allowed on it for 72 hours. Questions Q: How many WIPs can I have at a time? A:'''Three. A user will be alerted if they have more than three. '''Q: How long can I have a WIP on a page and not edit? A: Since an added WIP will be removed in one week, any time until one week has passed you are allowed to still have the WIP up and bot edit Q: Hey! A user edited my page which had a WIP! What do I do? A: If a user/anonymous user has in fact edited your page, then you may undo the edit. However, you may only do it if they do not fix sentence structure, grammar, or coding. An admin may have already warned them, but if not, fill in Template:WARNWIP and place it on their talk page. If they have fixed coding, grammar, or sentence structure, you cannot and shouldn't warn them. Q: I really want to edit a page, but the User who placed the WIP has not answered me. A: Ask an Admin if you may edit. Q: A user has placed a WIP, but not edited for a long time. What do I do? A: Once a week has past since the addition of the WIP template, you may remove the template. These rules may be modified at any time Category:Policy